Your and My Beloved
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Tidus dreams of a beautiful songstress in a dream that seems less of a dream and more like some distant memory that is his but isn't. Tidus/Lenne Shuyin/Lenne Shuyin/Yuna


A/N: I believe that Tidus is a recreation of Shuyin and later Yuna shares some similarities with Lenne (except the eyes). So maybe Tidus and Yuna's love was preordained? I dunno. That's just what comes to mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please tell me if this is good or no. All reviews are welcomed.

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The dreams seemed to always be the same.<p>

She was beautiful. Her hair was so silky and soft as he ran his fingers through it. Her cheeks were so warm under his lips. Her lips, a soft violet were sweet and passionate. Tidus loved her, the woman from a dream that seemed to real to be even a dream. Her gorgeous voice rang and echoed in his ears, the light sound of he strings of beads against each other. He couldn't remember ever meeting such a woman in his life, but desperately he craved to meet her, the waking from his dreams wishing he could keep on sleeping.

It was almost always the same dream.

A kind and loving smile, chocolate eyes looking up at him filled with unwavering love. She would rest her head on his chest and sing to him, her hair splaying over his skin. She's kiss him and he'd kiss her.

_Shuyin... _She would sweetly giggle.

Tidus knew she was speaking to him, but not him as well. Who was Shuyin?

_Lenne... _He could feel himself saying in a voice that was similar but different from his own. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Tidus wanted to protect her, she needed to be, though why she did not know. In fact, he knew little about anything with his dreams. Why he didn't feel quite like himself, or why the dreams felt too real to be so. He hardly knew anything about her, Lenne. He knew that he loved her, knew that she loved him and that she loved to sing.

Tonight's dream was different. So very different from any dream before that he woke up screaming.

He was so consumed with the thought of saving her. By any means, even if it would destroy himself.

_They won't take her away to slaughter. If she goes with the other summoners she'll die._

Summoner?

_I wont let them._

_I won't let them take her away._

His fingers danced across some strange, enourmous machine that seemed to take up the entire, vast room, an array of bright colors flashing with each key pressed. The wish for destruction and the urge to protect surged in his mind, confusing him and making him half mad.

_Lenne._

A cannon appeared from the mouth of the great machine. He knew what he was doing would not end without vast death, destruction, but Tidus couldn't pull his hands away, like they weren't his to control.

_Lenne..._

_Lenne..._

_Lenne..._

_They won't take you away..._

He looked up to see Lenne. Standing in front of the cannon of Vegnagun, her arms outstretched.

Vegnagun? What was that? This machine?

_Shuyin...please I beg of you to stop. Please. _

Tidus was shocked at her appearance there, that she would even think of standing in such danger. He bit his own lip and sighed. Her voice made him come back to his sense. His plan, his destruction would destroy his beloved Lenne. Her silky hair, her smooth skin, her elegant voice. All gone along with him as well.

Her head whipped back as the sound of rushing soldiers came from behind her. Bevellian soldiers (what was Bevelle?) armed with riffles, aiming them directly at them. It took but a moment for Tidus to meet her below, to rush into each others arms. Lights flashed behind them, so the soldiers could not miss, its brightness burning his eyes momentarily. He glared at the men as the crouched down to aim. It all seemed to go in slow motion.

Looking into her eyes, that look of sadness but acceptance in her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She knew what was coming, both of them did. Tidus wanted nothing more than to give her one last final kiss. He never could.

Gunfire. That horrible sound of bullets flying through the air. Time stood still it seemed, a moment of staring into each others eyes, then their bodies jerked and twisted as the moment ended, bullets traveling through them. He thinks it was Lenne who hit the cold floor first. His came a second afterwards. Pain spread throughout Tidus's chest.

Why hadn't he woken up yet?

He could seen Lenne, her body thrown upon the floor like a rag doll. She turned to meet his fleeting gaze. He desperately tried to reach out for her, using every last bit of his strength. Tears streamed down her face. Their fingers were inches from touching, but they would never meet. Tidus could see her lips part, like she was trying to speak with a voice that could sound.

_Shu...yin...I...love..._

Tidus screamed, his eyes flinging open. He could barely breath, could still feel each and every bullet like they were still lodged inside of him. He sobbed and sobbed, confused, terrified, heartbroken, enraged, a whole whirlwind of emotion swirled inside of him. He had practice that day, but he ignored the knocks on his door and stayed in bed until late into the evening, crying, screaming for the woman he mysterious couldn't help but loved until his voice was raw.

"Lenne!"

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I really don't have anything to say in the notes this time huh. That sucks. Well I do hope you'll review and thank you so much. Love you all!


End file.
